


Who knew motorcycle riders could be sexy

by Late_to_the_fandom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek crushes on a rider, M/M, New Relationship, Sports motorcycles are cool and awesome, Stiles has a pink cast, and tattoos, riders can be sexy, summer heat mushed my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_to_the_fandom/pseuds/Late_to_the_fandom
Summary: Derek had never been interested by motorcycles. He much preferred the masculine lines and rumbling engines of muscle cars and he’d never seen the appeal of being on two wheels, but he figured that the freedom the rider felt must be akin to the freedom he experienced when running as a wolf.That changed in late March. He’d just exited the grocery store and was walking towards his car when the sound of a sports bike grabbed his attention. He turned his head just in time to see a big black beast pass by. The irony of the description was not lost on him and he snorted as his gaze locked on the rider’s retreating ass.





	Who knew motorcycle riders could be sexy

Derek had never been interested by motorcycles. He much preferred the masculine lines and rumbling engines of muscle cars and he’d never seen the appeal of being on two wheels, but he figured that the freedom the rider felt must be akin to the freedom he experienced when running as a wolf.

That changed in late March. He’d just exited the grocery store and was walking towards his car when the sound of a sports bike grabbed his attention. He turned his head just in time to see a big black beast pass by. The irony of the description was not lost on him and he snorted as his gaze locked on the rider’s retreating ass. 

From then on, he saw him (it was clearly a man, he was at least seventy percent certain of that) everywhere and he was honestly surprised to have noticed the newcomer. He would bet he was not a local, unless one of the townsfolk had recently purchased a brand-new motorcycle. (Had that been the case, the rumor would have made its way to him via his nosy neighbor, Mrs. Foster.)

If he was honest, the machine itself was undoubtedly sexy; all curves in black with chrome and emerald green accents. It looked fast and exciting, but it was the driver that had caught his interest the most. The man’s body was lean, the way his jeans were molded to his thighs and butt was almost sinful. He always wore his protective jacket and the fact that his face was always hidden behind the dark visor of his helmet added a layer of mystery to the whole persona. Was his hair dark? Did he wear it short? Did he have tattoos? What color were his eyes? Not knowing what he looked like was truly arousing and it was driving him nuts. He often wished he could at least see his face, see if he measured up to the fantasy he had built in his head. And the ones he had stored in his spank bank.

He was literally at every establishment Derek frequented, so much so that he was able to figure out the brand and model of the motorcycle for having seen it so often. Even with all these sightings he was never able to get a glimpse of his face. He was always arriving when he was leaving or leaving when he was arriving. The guy had seriously bad timing. He started keeping track of where and when he saw him, searching for a pattern, all in the hopes of catching him without his helmet on but he had no such luck.

He vanished as suddenly as he appeared, leaving him in a constant state of expectation and ensuing disappointment.

-o-o-

He was almost finished filling-up his car when a powder blue Wrangler clanged and rolled to a stop behind him. He could hear the man praising all deities that he'd made it before stalling in the middle of the street. He surmised he was running on an empty tank and snorted at the man’s apparent lack of foresight.

The man got out and was too preoccupied to notice him staring, which he was grateful for. He liked what he saw. A lot. The man was as tall as he was but leaner, nice width in the shoulders and narrow waist and hips followed by ridiculously long legs in Bermuda shorts. He noticed a large, colorful tattoo on his calf, then the ones on his forearms, some of which disappeared under the hot pink cast on his left arm. He wondered what other parts of his body were inked as his eyes roamed his lean frame, taking in every detail.

His gaze touched briefly on his crotch, lingered on his chest, up his long neck, then the moles on his cheek and to the slight upturn of his nose. He was slightly miffed that he couldn't see the color of his eyes which were hidden by sunglasses, but he liked the deep chestnut of his windswept hair and the defined bow of his upper lip.

The man side-glanced his way and Derek noticed his pump had switched off. He blushed furiously at having been caught staring and returned the nozzle to its cradle, congratulating himself for having previously payed at the pump which enabled him to just grab his receipt and leave before he did something even stupider. Like comment on his cheek bones.

As much as he had been upset with not seeing the motorcyclist anymore, he figured he could easily replace him with this man. At least he now had a face to jerk off to. He started the car and put in in gear, shaking his head in disbelief.

Yes, he went there. Pathetic moron.

A glance in his rear-view mirror revealed that the man was watching him leave and he wasn’t too sure how to feel about that.

-o-o-

After that first chance encounter, the guy was suddenly everywhere. One morning, he stopped at the café before work and he was there, sitting in a corner sipping his drink. He saw him in the cereal aisle at the grocery store, then later in the week they crossed paths again at the pharmacy. The following Friday he went to the theater only to see him waiting in line at the concession stand. He was talking animatedly with another man and from the easy familiarity he concluded he was either a close friend or his partner. For some reason the realization that he could be spoken for bothered him way more than it should, and it stayed on his mind for a few days.

He saw him next at the garage.

He was waiting for his oil change and check up to be completed and tattoo guy (hey, it was unoriginal but fitting) came in from the back where the mechanics worked. He was flustered, his body twitching in discontentment as though he wanted to flail his arms but could not for one was still in a cast and the other was busy clicking his phone screen then holding it to his ear. He tied to not listen to the conversation he was having but did not have much success. His voice was smooth and, although he was clearly put out, it flittered on his senses like warmed caramel. “Hey Dad. Yeah, they don’t have the parts so they have to keep her in. Uh huh. Oh… okay. Yeah, no, it’s fine. He’s away with Kira. Nah, it’s nice out, I’ll just walk. Okay, see you later.” He ended the call and dropped dejectedly in a chair. He sighed deeply and dragged his good hand on his face, then through his thick hair.

Derek was an opportunist and when an opportunity presented itself, he jumped on it. “Hey, I couldn’t help but overhear and if you don’t mind waiting a bit, I can give you a lift. They’re almost done with mine.” The man looked his way, surprise apparent on his features as he examined him suspiciously. If this was to be his one chance, he had to make it count so he got up, extended his right hand as he smiled and introduced himself. ”I’m Derek, by the way. And I promise I’m not a pervert or anything.”

The man laughed at that and shook his hand. “You must be new in town then. I’m Stiles and anyone who has lived here for more than a few years knows who I am.” He cocked an eyebrow questioningly, having no clue what Stiles meant with that comment, but he went on and explained himself. “I’m the Sheriff’s son so one would be dumb to offer me a lift if they were even remotely shady.” Derek paused at that and tried to remember if he’d heard anything about the Sheriff’s family but came up blank. “Well, you’re not wrong. I moved here a little over a year ago.” Stiles smiled at him. “That explains why I haven’t seen you around. I’ve been away to college and just graduated and now I’m back home.”

They chatted until he was called to pay his bill then he led Stiles out to his car. They’d barely buckled themselves in when Stiles stomach rumbled with hunger. The young man’s laughter rang in the small confine of the car as he explained that he’d skipped breakfast. “Can you drop me off at the diner on Main? I’ll grab lunch then walk home from there.” Now, Derek was not stupid by a long shot and he saw this second opportunity for what it was and grabbed it before it vanished. “Sure, but ah… would you mind if I tag along? I don’t know many people in town, and you’re interesting. I’d like to get to know you better, if that’s ok?” Stiles nodded and fidgeted in his seat. “Sure, although you’ll find I’m rather boring, really.”

He snorted, chanced a glance in his direction before returning his eyes on the road and realized he was flirting with the guy the moment his next words left his mouth. ”I sincerely doubt that. Someone who has the confidence to sport as many colorful and intricate tattoos and a hot pink cast is far from boring.“ He mentally slapped himself in disbelief and he was certain he’d turned a lovely shade of pink. He glanced towards his passenger, his mouth still spewing flirty comments. “I bet there are cool stories to go with the inkwork, you could always tell me about those.” Stiles hummed and they made small talk the rest of the way.

The waitress greeted them with the familiarity bred from a long relationship and he was amused at Stiles reaction. “Hello Stiles. I heard through the grapevine that you were back. You gonna be causing trouble again?” The young man gasped in mock affront, blurted, “Janice, you wound me! I was a victim, I swear!”, then kissed her cheek. He sat down and introduced Derek who promptly eased himself in the opposite side of the booth. She handed them menus and rattled of the daily special then left them to attend to other patrons. He took a few minutes to look through the lunch options, noting that Stiles had not even opened his menu when Janice came back to take their order. Stiles spoke first, which gave him a few extra seconds to make up his mind. “I’ll have the usual, please.” She jotted on her note pad, snorting, “Why am I not surprised?”, then turned to him expectantly. “I’ll have the burger and fries and a Coke, please.” She nodded and told them their orders would be up soon then moved to the counter.

Stiles smiled cryptically. The man was endearingly weird and the more he spent time with him, the more he found himself attracted. He asked him what was wrong and Stiles just smirked, ”You’ll see”, then proceeded to ask him about himself. Their food arrived less than ten minutes later, and he immediately understood what that comment meant: without knowing it he had ordered the man’s usual meal which prompted Stiles to comment, “The universe is obviously trying to tell us something”, then proceeded to snicker at his own cleverness.

He huffed before sinking his teeth in the burger and moaned around the mouthful. Stiles grinned and spoke around the curly fries he’d crammed in his mouth, “This is hands down the best burger and fries you will ever taste.” He was not wrong. They ate in semi silence where he learned the secret of the patties _(beef, pork and bacon, Dude!) _and that nothing beat curly fries in Stiles’ opinion. Judging by how many diners greeted him, it was clear that Stiles was appreciated in the community even though he was known for his past shenanigans. The man just laughed it off and told him that they had all been harmless pranks. Once his burger was decimated, Stiles ordered a chocolate milkshake and a brownie Sunday and went on to bombard him with more questions. 

They manage to exit the diner a little over an hour later because Stiles got stopped by virtually every person there. He took it in stride and smiled at the young man’s popularity as he commented on one person’s family or another’s ailments. He made a note to ask him how he managed to remember everybody and everything about them as they strode towards his parked Camaro. They buckled in once again and he followed Stiles’ instructions until they reached an older bungalow in a quiet neighborhood where he parked at the curb.

He was debating about asking if Stiles would like to meet again, but the young man beat him to it. “Thanks for the ride, I really appreciate it. I was wondering if, well… I really enjoyed lunch, and ah… would you like to do this again, sometime?” He smiled shyly, his big melted chocolate eyes expectant. He knew there was no way in hell he’d say no so he nodded, “Yes! Yeah, I’d like that”, pulled out and unlocked his phone then handed it over so Stiles could add his contact info. There was a buzzing sound indicating he’d sent himself a text as he handed the device back to him. He unbuckled himself, got the door open then turned as he got out and blurted, “Cool. I’ll text you so we can schedule when and where, okay?”, before closing the door. He nodded, his own lips pulling into a grin and he waved as Stiles walked backwards towards his front door.

-o-o-

Stiles texted him three days later. No one needed to know he’d done a weird, relieved, happy dance when his phone dinged with the incoming message. He had wanted to text him the very next day but was a bit unsure about what the etiquette was concerning that, so he gave it five days. He would have sent a message himself if he had not gotten one by then. Stiles suggested dinner and they agreed to meet at a steak house in town. They went to a lacrosse game at BHHS the following Wednesday, met at the theater on Saturday, went to diner on Sunday, then lunch on Monday and that’s how they found themselves dating.

He was driving Stiles home one afternoon after a game of mini-golf and he’d just parked the car in the street behind Stiles’ jeep when he noticed something over his shoulder. His attention automatically shifting and Stiles voice becoming white noise in his ears as he stared at the black Kawasaki Ninja H2 parked in the driveway. The sudden quietness in the car pulled him out of his head and he looked at Stiles’ quizzical expression, his brain befuddled by the realization that his fantasy man and Stiles were the same person. His face flamed as he blurted, “It’s you!”, while he scrambled out of the car and strode towards the beast sitting in front of the garage. He heard a door slam behind him, followed by the slap of Stiles shoes as he ran to catch up. “What the fuck? Derek? What’s going on?” The annoyance in his voice had him wince and he wondered just how much of a fool he was going to make of himself as he ran his fingers lightly over the tank and the seat.

The younger man was clearly expecting an explanation. He sighed deeply and scrubbed at his face. “Well, I ah…. A few months back I noticed you riding this thing, well, I didn’t know it was you back then, and I kinda developed this fantasy crush.” He shuffled embarrassedly. Stiles’ had an eyebrow raised and it looked as though his mouth was trying to smile but he wouldn’t let it. “You have no idea how sexy you look riding that thing, okay! And I never saw your face and it made you mysterious. I wanted to know what you looked like but then you disappeared. I was really disappointed.” He gestured at his cast, “Now I know why”.

Stiles burst out laughing and wound his arm around his waist, leaning in until he was able to kiss him softly. He then turned on his heel and pulled on his arm as he strode back towards the car. He followed, sputtering, “What- where are we going?”, when Stiles settled himself in the passenger side and buckled up. His boyfriend raised his cast, wiggling his arm around and excitedly shouted,”I’m getting this sucker off in a few days! We need to get you a helmet so we can go riding!”

To say that he was overwhelmed in front of the hundreds of choices was putting it lightly. When he told Stiles he wanted a basic black helmet he was met with a withering look and Stiles proceeded to bounce around the store, showing him numerous and colorful options in anything but black. He had no idea that it was even possible to get a Stormtrooper helmet until one was shoved in his face by a grinning Stiles. The idiot tried to convince him to buy it, and he eventually put it back on the shelf after being stared down for a few long minutes. He huffed and moved to a different section and left him to peruse on his own. His juvenile boyfriend popped up at his side not even five minutes later with a superhero helmet in each hand: Iron Man in his left and Spiderman in the other. His grin was so wide it almost split his face. He smiled at him and pushed his face away so he could continue his shopping.

He eventually enlisted the help of a saleswoman and he opted for a subdued black and silver option with interchangeable visors and a matching jacket. Stiles was a bit disappointed, but he quickly changed his mind when Derek tried on both items to see what he looked like. Stiles grabbed his head and pulled him closer until he was able to flip the tinted visor up, getting in his face so he could drop a kiss on the tip of his nose, speaking in low tones, “Babe, I get it now. The sexy thing you said earlier? Yeah… it’s damn hot.” He rolled his eyes in a _duh, told you so_ fashion and proceeded to remove the protective gear, then made his way to the front to pay for everything. 

-o-o-

After getting his cast removed Stiles underwent a few physiotherapy sessions before he could get the all clear from his doctor. Bright and early one Sunday morning, he went for a ride to see how his injury fared. He came back half an hour later to find Derek sitting on the front porch munching on a bagel, two cups of coffee at his side. He parked the motorcycle and dismounted, hooking his helmet on the rear-view mirror before joining him on the steps. Grabbing his cup, he sat down and kissed his cheek. “Are you excited?” Derek shrugged, sipping his coffee. “I guess. Hopefully you don’t kill us.” Stiles slapped his shoulder, grinning like a loon. ”I promise you’ll like it. And if you don’t then it’s okay.” They finished their drinks, Derek going back inside to drop off the cups in the kitchen then grabbing his protective gear. He breathed deeply while locking the door then turned to find Stiles standing right in front of him. He rose on tiptoes and kissed him then smiled widely, pulling him towards the driveway. After making sure he had buckled his helmet correctly, Stiles threw a leg over the seat and started the engine, removing the stand before he indicated that he could climb on. 

Although Stiles had explained what would happen and how to let his body move with his before hand, it was still a bit disconcerting and scary but also exciting. They rode sedately, Stiles guiding them through scenic routes where there was not too much traffic and he slowly relaxed and eventually enjoyed himself. They stopped for lunch at a seaside restaurant then made their way back unhurriedly and he finally understood the appeal. It was nothing like running as a wolf, yet it also was. The freedom, the smells, the wind against his body made sense and if truth be told, he could very well develop a passion for motorcycles himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored at work and this happened, okay?!  
I have not ridden since I gave birth to my son, almost 14 years ago and I miss it.
> 
> The motorcycle is a Kawasaki Ninja H2, if you're into bikes, just Google it!  
The helmets described do exist. Of course, Stiles being the nerd he is would love them!


End file.
